Last Acts of Yondaime
by Tritanor14
Summary: As you can tell, Yondaime is in this. I cant write good summarys but it is like the title says. Please R&R! Oh,yea, this is my first fan-fic.


**_Yondaime, his last months._**  
  
"Speech"  
  
_'Thoughts'_  
  
Disclaimer: you know, I would claim this, but I only one char on here. This is NOT a documentation on what Yondaime did before the battle with Kyuubi, this is only my idea of what happened. GOT IT?! Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto, NOT ME.  
  
Summary: My summary's suck, but Yondaime is the main character here in this chapter…R&R!  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
(8.5 months before Kyuubi's attack)  
  
It was a sunny, glorious day in Konoha. The people just exited out of their homes and on to their business. No worries, none at all. The day before was a real joy, and that joy is still in the people's hearts even after a nights rest. The day before was the ceremony of the new Hokage, Yondaime.  
  
Well, lets not fret on the village, in a ordinary home near the south walls of the village, a man with wild blonde hair, in a white t-shirt, black boxers, and an average-looking build slowly gets out of his bed, his beloved still asleep.  
  
He looks to the clock "Six in the morning? I'm never going to get used to this." He went and took a shower and exited drying his hair off. "That felt great!" then realized that his wife was still asleep and went dead quiet, hoping she didn't wake. She is not the kind to wake up nicely if woken by a human.  
  
Well, after a minute of waiting and she not stirring to consciousness, he dressed in his usual ninja uniform and a rope necklace with paper diamonds on it. He kissed his sleeping wife on the forehead and left the room. Just before he left the house, he grabbed a white cloak with red flames at the end. Down the middle, it said 'Yondaime no Hokage' in Hiragana. And with that, he left.  
  
(A/N: I know, the scene, it sucks… it's just his describing what his mornings might be like. for those who will stop right here because of this scene, don't, and read on, please)

* * *

(7 months till Kyuubi's attack)  
  
Six anbu stand guard at the village gates, two on the inside of the walls, two on the wall one on each side of a large doorway, and two outside the walls and in front of the gates. The two anbu were having a conversation and then one noticed someone in blood-red clothing, dark green hair, about 6'1, and green eyes standing by them for who knows how long.  
  
"So…..you two done talking now?" he said with an irritated voice. "H-hai, may we see your i.d.?" The man handed over his pass and was giving it back after a minute of observation. The gates opened and he walked in, then out back to the one of the anbu guards.  
  
"Uhh, yea, where exactly is the Hokage office?"  
  
The two sweat dropped and pointed to the largest building in the center of town.  
  
"Ah, arigato." and he left for the Hokage's Office.  
  
The man gets to the building and is cleared to go to the top floor. He takes the stairs up and as he walked down the hall, a woman in a nurses uniform runs into him. He helped her up and she left.  
  
As he got closer to the office a half minute, he heard things like "YEAH!!! WHOOOO HOOOOO!"  
  
"The hell?" and he ran to the door and knocked. The yelling stopped, and the door slid open to find Yondaime with a smile, showing off his teeth (A/N. Ninja's must get good dental). "Oh, hello. Sorry, just heard some excellent news, that's all. You are here for application, right?"  
  
The man nodded and walked in as Yondaime moved to his desk. The man stood in front of a chair in front the desk, bowed, and sat down.  
  
"Yondaime-sama, I believe is your name you would rather be called because it sounds cooler?"  
  
He smiles slightly and nods "My really name just sounds corny to me"  
  
(A/N. I am not going to take my sweet time to get a name for Yondaime….I'll let Kishimoto-sensei do that)  
  
"Well, I am Kato Senji. I have arrived as a representative from the Kato Clan in the Hidden Village of Metal. The village is beginning to die out and I have been sent by my brother, the Clan leader, to ask if the clan can move into Konoha within the next 7 months."  
  
Yondaime looks at him seriously. "We have not accepted clans from another village before. You said Hidden Village of Metal right, meaning like your mostly weapon and Taijutsu specialists?" Senji nods "Hm, we have many Gen and Ninjutsu clans here but none of those from where you come from. Well, except the Hyuuga clan, of course"  
  
"Really, Yondaime-san?" _'Yes, acceptance into the village has increased!'  
_  
Yondaime thought on this for about 3 minutes, took an empty scroll from a desk drawer and begin to write in it. 15 minutes later, he rolled it up and handed it to Senji. "Here, a scroll to prove I'll have your clan accepted into the village a few days after you arrive."  
  
Senji smiled, stood and bowed. "Arigato, Yondaime-sama."  
  
Yondaime stood himself, bowed. "You are welcome, Senji-san." And with that, Senji left back for his home and to start preparing to leave the village. Yondaime went back to his work, envisioning the future of the village with the coming of his son and the introduction of a new clan….yet, he wonders, why he senses that he may not live that long to see. He pushes that out and continues with the thoughts of that which make him happiest.

* * *

(12 hours till Kyuubi attacks)  
  
Yondaime was sitting behind his desk in his office. He has tons of paperwork on his desk and he is already half asleep. "Gah, why cant something exciting happen?"  
  
Like someone was commanded to, someone came in breathing heavy. Yondaime looked up instantly "Nani desuka. What is it?" "Yondaime-sama, your wife, water broke, at hospital, excuse me whilst I sleep now." and he fell to the floor fast asleep and before he even hit the ground, Yondaime was over him and down the hall, and going down the stairs.  
  
He got down the stairs in less than 10 seconds from a 10 story height, and people watched as he just flew by. He jumped after 5 seconds of running and began bouncing off houses giving him more speed as he sped to the hospital. No one even noticed he was going so fast.  
  
He reaches the hospital in 10 minute's. He rushed past the counter only to, before he even entered the side hall, have his back collar pulled on and stopped by the old nurse who was at the desk. "Although you are Yondaime-sama, you must sign in like everyone else." "But, my wife, she is-." but, he was cut off by the old hag's amazingly loud voice "YOU WILL SIGN IN, YONDAIME-SAMA!!!" and she handed him the clipboard and pen and he signed full of fear himself. She smiled at him sweetly, like nothing just went on. "Ok, you may go now." and left he did, after she let him go, of course.  
  
He returned, however, and asked where he room was, then left again.  
  
He reached the hospital room and was told that there was a problem, a breach.  
  
(A/N. for anyone who does not know, a breach is when the baby tries to come out feet first, correct me if I'm wrong)  
  
And, after 11 hours of quite horrible pain for both Yondaime and his wife, the baby was born. Yondaime held him after he was dried and was now softly crying. His beloved, with her final breath, she gave their child his name, Naruto.  
  
Yondaime handed Naruto to a doctor who took him out of the room while the nurses covered his beloved with a white sheet. Then, for the first time since he first killed someone, he shed tears, tears of sorrow, although he did not do what most would do and sob loudly. He cried, very, very silently, also lightly, letting her name escape his lips. "Akiko"

* * *

The Yondaime was beside Akiko's deathbed for 30 minutes before someone come in, it was Kakashi. At fourteen years old, he had a good build, and he wore the usual Ninja uniform he was given when he became a Chuunin. He has not received the sharingan yet so right eye showed, yet his mouth was still covered mask  
  
"Yondime-sama, a nine-tailed demon fox has appeared on the outskirts of town. We have been fighting for a near hour now and we haven't even scathed him yet. I'm lucky to have gotten by him to give this message to you. We need you out there, Yondaime-sama!"  
  
Yondaime stood and walked over to Kakashi and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hurry, rush back to the leader of your squadron and tell them ill be there within an hour. I must prepare. Don't you die out their, Kakashi-kun." Kakashi nodded and left.  
  
_'Kuso, I never thought that damn fox would get here so fast! Then again, he couldn't have come at a perfect time…Son, I'm sorry. I'm going to have to do this.'_  
  
After that thought he went to the nursery and took Naruto and dashed off to his home and laid Naruto in a basket, him asleep didn't even stir, and surrounded him with candles. This took about 30 minutes. He lightly kissed his sons head._ 'Son, I hope after this over with, you will be considered a hero'_ and with that he then left his home, for the final time and headed for the battlefield.  
  
After 30 minutes of traveling, he reached withen sight of the fox. He was red with anger, the moon shining on him just mad him seem more dangerous. The crys of the shinobi's deaths filled the air along with the swishing and the steps of the demon.  
  
Yondaime looked up as he stood at the top of a tree, the demon still towered over him. He did the necessary hand seals and Gamabunta appeared right under him and he was now on his head, staring at directly into the demons face  
  
"HEY!!! I was just sleeping so soundly Yondaime, why the," then Gamabunta noticed the Fox in front of him "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" But he was ignored by the both of them, as they were having a stare off.  
  
"I'm gonna make this short and sweet, Gamabunta, I would like to thank you and it's been nice knowing you." he said as he was performing the necessary hand seals. He finished with the seal of the horse. "GRAND MASTER SEALING NO JUTSU!!!" Everything went white, nothing could be seen. But, Yondaime began to dissipate along with Kyuubi. When the light went away, the Yondaime and Kyuubi were gone.  
  
The 3rd was watching over Naruto as a red soul went right into the navel, unfortunately waking up the sleeping child. After the soul entered him, a seal in blue chakra began to etch itself onto his stomach; a swirl and 2 elephant seals surrounding the swirl.  
  
The 3rd watched in a bit of awe. _'So, you were planning to use your own soul to seal the demon in your own son.'_ He picked up Naruto and calmed him down and left with him wrapped in a towel and to his home as surviving shinobi raced threw the streets cheering, as they knew, the danger was over, forever, or so they thought.  
  
The next day, in the middle of the park, a stage was quickly was established and the villagers gathered around. As requested, all children, academy students and younger were left home. The 3rd stood up to the mic and began to speak after everyone arrived and all was prepared.  
"Last night, our village was in danger of destruction by a nine-tailed demon fox. The 4th sealed the demon into his own son, Uzumaki Naruto. However, the 4th was not to be found afterwards and is now presumed dead." Everyone went very quiet. "Now, you must not speak of this to anyone, not to your children, not to anyone out of the village that Naruto has the demon sealed withen him, and you must tell Naruto when he is older that he has the demon sealed within him. Anyone who breaks these new rules will be punished by me." Well, after this everyone but the 3rd went home with hatred for Naruto.  
  
The next day, Jiraiya knocked on the Hokage and walked on in.  
  
"Ah, Jiraiya. I have to ask you a favor."  
  
"hmm, what is it Sarutobi-sensei?" "Can you take care of kids?"  
  
"Nope, sorry, can't, nah-uh, ABSOLUTLY NOT!!!" He said has he held his hands in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to. No orphanage will take him, I can't find Tsunade, and Orochimaru isn't the fatherly type."  
  
_'I knew that when I first met him…..'_ they both thought at once  
  
Jiraiya sighed in defeat. "Fine, I will, I wont even move out of the village for 4 years, then he is gonna have to really on himself for the rest of his life. Cause those 4 years are gonna serious gonna give me 'inspiration lack'" 

"Still looking in womens bathrooms for 'inspiration' eh?"

Jiraiya slightly blushed and nodded "Yea, im writing this book called 'Come Come Paradise'. of course, its only gonna be a hobby, the book might not become popular."

_'Yes, a quite perverted book to wrtie for a perverted hobby.....sure.....'_

"Well, go on and buy a 'How to take care of a child' book and get to your job"

Jiraiya smirked and left after he gathered Naruto.  
  
The next day, People wearing mostly the same thing walked through the gates and was met with the 3rd. They were the Kato's. The 3rd informed them of what happened and the head leader, Kato Harunobu, gave them their regards and was then lead to the quite large, unoccupied area of 76.  
  
A/N: yea, I know, it probably sucks. Well, this is my first fan fiction and one-shot. Well, all i can simply ask is please review.


End file.
